Suddenly I See
by CHAILYN
Summary: six prompt responses to: All of a Sudden.


_**Suddenly I See**_

_**--**_

_**Summary: I can't just stick to one. 6 Prompt Responses to All of a Sudden**_

_**--**_

_**Prompt response: all of a sudden. **_

_Yeah, I snagged the title from KD Lang. And I don't own Supernatural, if I did however, ::mutters:: Bela would still be on the show damnit. im not bitter, i swear. oh, a tag for heaven and hell is included so if you haven't seen it yet...dont read._

_**--**_

_**--**_

**Seventeen Seconds**

It's funny the things you don't miss until they're gone.

The things you don't even _realize_ until it's too late.

The things you take for granted.

_Seventeen seconds _

That was the length of time it took for Dean to realize what it meant.

_I'mgoingtocollegeIdon'tcare_

Seventeen seconds to decipher…

_I'm going to school, away from you, away from dad, away from this entire life._

He wanted to scream, and yell, and ask him how, _how_ he could leave him. But he didn't.

He thought about crying, and kissed his brother goodbye.

One last goodbye.

He'd never taken Sam for granted though.

--

**Change of Heart**

After the first day he wanted to call Dean.

After the first week, he did.

Dean never answered his phone.

After the first month of classes, he thought that maybe Dean was right, their life, hunting…wasn't all that bad.

He was a good hunter.

_He was a really good hunter._

Then Jessica Moore walked into his life,

"Hi Sam."

She was failing Latin and overheard that he was acing it.

He heard himself stumble, telling her, "Sure, I'd love to help you, Jessica."

"Jess." She corrected, with a bright smile.

All of a sudden, he wasn't so sure about leaving.

--

**Leasing **

She hated her life, and sometimes thought about how she wanted to die.

And then before she could blink, she was given an easy out.

Sometimes she thought about how she wanted to kill them both. Not just him, her too. She was just as bad. Every night all she did was stand by and watch.

She was worse.

_I can make it all go away_

The next morning she woke up heir to a one point eight billion dollar estate.

All of a sudden, she had been given a second lease on life.

And then she learned about demons.

--

**And Then It Was Gone**

Mary wanted to go before he was too old and the magic wore off, and John agreed.

A Disney vacation.

_Click_

It was just the shade of normalcy she wanted so badly for her children to have. She planned out the pictures in her head.

Dean with a goofy smile as he took his picture with Mickey Mouse.

_Click_

John, holding Sammy up to take a picture with Tigger.

_Click_

It was what she'd never had, and wanted so badly for her children.

On the night Azazel returned, her vacation was paid for in full.

--

_Since I was failing miserably at accomplishing my algebra assignment…if I survive this semester it will be a bonfide miracle, I decided to give myself the personal challenge of explaining a curious ability of lilith's in one hundred words. And hopefully, in more eloquent terms than I explained previously._

_--_

**Liberation**

The Garden of Eden…

Was her Hell.

Inequality.

She grew tired of his constant dominance.

She left before they could cast her out of Eden for her _insolence._

Created equal, and so all should be equal.

Adam didn't agree, but Lucifer did.

Eden wasn't quite worth the freedom of being a demonic queen gave her.

She was his consort, his _queen_. And it was her great plan that made him her equal, and in some ways, her subservient.

She was never trapped to the confines of hell.

She would break the seals of Adam's God, and Samael would walk free.

--

**Wasteland**

On the inside he felt dead.

No, that was a lie. He felt _alive_, he felt _empty_, and he _wished_ he could be dead on the inside again.

Like he had before.

It was worse than feeling dead, because he could feel, and remember everything.

What he did to those souls…he was worse than the demons he hunted.

But when he was in hell, he didn't feel a thing. He cut, and carved, and sliced, and the beauty of it was…he didn't feel a goddamn thing.

Sam.

He used think…he couldn't be like that.

_Demon_.

He wasn't.

He was worse.

--


End file.
